The Super Six
by LiliesAreWhite
Summary: A get together of the Warblers and New Directions. Shown from Blaines POV. Kurt has belonged to the Warblers for a month.


**Title :** The Super Six  
**Summary :** A get together of the Warblers and New Directions. Shown from Blaines POV. Kurt has belonged to the Warblers for a month.  
**Disclaimer :** The characters belong to Fox. The song belongs to Journey. Plot by me :)

Sitting here I realize how happy I am. Next to me is one of my best friends Wes. On the other side is Kurt. Sweet, kind, caring, lovable Kurt.

How to describe Kurt, I think to myself? Perfect. Perfect in so many ways. From how his hair is never out of place to his ideal fashion sense. He's been through so much but he never gave up. The bullying, the teasing, the embarrassment . And I thought I had it bad! That's true courage.

Kurt has been in the Warblers for a month now. He's got a great voice – he can even sing a high F! We can tell he misses New Directions really much even if he'll never admit. Sometimes I find myself wondering what was so great in that glee club. Well yeah they friends, but other than that? Kurt once started explaining, saying something about one big family but I had no idea what he meant.

That's why I suggested this. This being a get together of two glee clubs. Ours and theirs. Kurt loved the idea so we started planning it all right away. I love seeing him happy!

Looking at the other school I realize how much I know about all of them. It's the first time I'm meeting them and yet I feel as if we're all good old friends.

There's Rachel. Always striving for the spotlight from what I heard. And from what I saw at Regionals that's true. Yeah I was there. We all were. Tell the truth I didn't even really notice Kurt. Well yeah, he was there but I thought of him as a backing dancer. I was so wrong.

Then there's Mercedes. She's the only one one I've seen before this meeting. It was a… strange experience. She came up to me, told me to look after her baby and if anything ever happed to his in Dalton to him she would kill me. Fortunately everything's okay for now.

My eyes stop on a tall boy next to Rachel. Ah, Finn. Kurt's crush for a couple of years. And now his brother. I can't help laughing, that's definitely awkward!

Suddenly a voice makes me look up. It's Mr. Shoe-something.

'Welcome people from McKinley and Dalton! I would like to start our little meeting with a performance from the Super Six of a very important song for them'

_Super Six? What's that?_ I think confused

'Oh yeah. You Warblers' Shoe pointed at us 'Have no idea what the Super Six is. It is…. The reason glee club exists in our school! The ones who have been there from the beginning. The ones who never gave up and who always had faith in us. INTRODUCING THE SUPER SIX SINGING DON'T STOP BELIEVING!'

I start clapping and look around wondering who will be singing. Rachel and Finn definitely. Mercedes. Hmm, probably Puck. And that Asian girl. Oh and Quinn – the one which was pregnant.

Finn stands up and and starts singing:

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
**

He's quickly joined by Rachel:

**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**

I notice the guy on the wheelchair – Adam? Artie! – roll up on the stage and sing :

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

He's good too. Who would have guessed? I never expected the disabled one being one of the founders of their glee club. But then again, I've been wrong before.

Then Mercedes stands up and joins:

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night**

It'll probably be the Asian or Quinn now. I'm right. I watch Tina get on the stage and sing:

**Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time**

Guessing that the last singer would join in about right now I keep my eyes on Quinn. I don't notice the person beside me get up and start :

**Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

It's Kurt. I hear gasps all around me. My own head is buzzing. _Kurt was a founder of New Directions! Why didn't he tell me? _When he's singing he's got a huge smile on his face. I've never seen him so happy! And suddenly everything makes sense

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people**

Of course he loves that place. He was their all the time! But suddenly he catches my eye and gives me a look saying ' don't worry, I belong with you guys now'. And so I stop worrying and let myself sway to the music. Everything is great.


End file.
